p e t r i c h o r
by poisonburst
Summary: [S.N.S ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "Menurutmu apa yang akan orang katakan saat melihat kita?"/"Dua orang pemuda di bawah hujan. Bergandengan tangan. Bukankah itu sangat aneh dan menjijikkan?"/Bersama samar petrichor yang menguap di udara aku merasakan aroma pekat karatmu...


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**NOTE[!]:** Alternate Universe. Out of Character. Boys Love. seke!S.N.S—because I'm not quite sure who's the bottom/top here. Mind to read and review, please? ^~^

* * *

**L**angit baru saja menghentikan tangisnya.

Halaman rumah berwarna putih itu masih dipenuhi tetes-tetes air pada tiap pucuk rumputnya. Sementara tanah kecokelatan basah di bawah hijau rumput menguarkan aroma _petrichor_ yang terlalu pekat hingga membumbung ke udara, menciptakan samar kabut putih yang nyaris tak tertangkap netra manusia.

Warna di antara hitam dan putih masih menyelubungi beberapa sudut langit, membiaskan muram hingga ke bumi yang baru saja ditinggalkan hujan.

Jendela yang terbangun di sisi pintu utama ternoda embun yang menghalangi pemandangan. Gorden tipis berwarna _broken white_ menyempurnakan halangan sepasang _biner_ di balik jendela untuk meraih apa yang hujan sisakan di halaman.

Hujan sore ini memang tak menyisakan apa-apa, kecuali aroma _petrichor_ yang terbawa angin, menyapa ventilasi, sebelum akhirnya terhirup oleh organ respirasi. Pemilik sepasang _biner_ sewarna lubang hitam di batas _galaxy_ itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok dengan kulit seindah boneka porselen yang baru saja dihasilkan pengrajin ternama yang bahkan belum dibuka dari pembungkusnya. Sosok yang menyatakan dengan bangga bahwa dia adalah Pembenci _Petrichor_ Nomor 1.

Kebanyakan orang akan menyatakan bahwa mereka menyukai hujan berikut _petrichor_ yang hujan tinggalkan.

Tapi, tidak dengan pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci aroma tanah dan udara setelah hujan. Membencinya sepenuh hati. Membencinya dengan satu alasan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti—sama halnya dengan ia yang tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang memuja aroma aneh—bahkan memberi nama untuk kabut samar yang mencemari udara dan organ respirasinya itu.

"_Sasuke..."_ Suara sosok lain yang terbawa udara mendadak menggetarkan organ auditorinya, memaksanya dengan rela untuk melepas atensinya dari pemandangan setelah hujan di luar jendela.

Sasuke menoleh dan membiarkan _biner_-nya menyusur dan berhenti di sepasang netra cerah sewarna langit musim panas yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Ada yang menarik?"_ Sosok itu kembali mengurai tanya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit miring untuk membagi berat tubuhnya dengan tangga menuju lantai dua. Dua pasang permata beda warna itu bertemu. Hitam galaksi dan _summer sky_ saling menjebak. Terdiam dalam dimensi waktu yang melambat dan malas untuk maju.

Untuk sesaat detik seolah berhenti dan kembali menyeret langkah setelah si pemilik netra biru memutuskan untuk mengurai seringai di sudut bibirnya, membuat rahang tegas miliknya berdistraksi, sementara Sasuke memilih untuk mengerjap sekali—dua kali.

"_Bukankah kau sangat membenci _petrichor_?"_ Sosok ber-_gender_ sama dengannya itu melepas tangannya dan bergerak, meminimalisasi jarak dengan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Mengikuti jejak Sasuke untuk menatap pemandangan muram di luar sana, di mana matahari memilih bersembunyi sepanjang hari ini.

"Ya..."

"_Kenapa?"_

"...kau tahu alasannya dengan baik, _Dobe_."

Pemuda ke dua tersenyum. Namanya sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto, tapi ia suka mendengar bagaimana Sasuke memanggilnya 'Dobe', sangat _sexy._ Walau mungkin bagi orang lain, hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Naruto memang aneh, bagaimana hanya dengan sebuah cara memanggil dari seseorang bisa membuat otot pipinya kembali berdistraksi, membentuk kurva di wajah berkulit eksotis _pucat_nya.

"_Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan?"_ Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas. Pemuda itu masih asyik dengan muram di luar. Dunia Sasuke memang tak tersentuh, walau jarak antar dua tubuh mereka tak cukup jauh di mana mereka masih bisa mencium aroma tubuh masing-masing, tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu memiliki dunianya sendiri.

"Bukankah kita selalu menemukan cara untuk menghangatkan diri?' Tangan Sasuke bergerak. Jatuh tepat di pinggang Naruto, melingkari pinggang milik lelaki itu sebelum menariknya mendekat.

Pergerakan itu memangkas eksistensi jarak sepersekian senti di antara mereka. Mempertemukan dua kain beda warna yang mereka kenakan.

Naruto menoleh. Sasuke menatapnya.

Begitu sudah terlalu terbiasa dan seolah memiliki telepati saat dua bibir itu bertemu. Menggoda hujan yang kembali turun di luar sana. Menghangatkan dingin yang menusuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selalu begini.

Sesi bercinta mereka akan berakhir saat semburat biru langit kembali dan mendung mulai beranjak pergi. Sasuke akan menikmati tiap detik yang berjalan saat Naruto mulai mengenakan kembali kain yang membungkus tubuh indahnya berikut tanda keunguan yang Sasuke tinggalkan di tubuh _tan_ itu.

Ia tak akan melewatkan bagaimana pergerakan Naruto yang berusaha mengancingkan kemeja putihnya dengan jemari bergetar.

Kancing paling bawah, sangat _sexy_.

Kancing ke dua dari bawah, sangat indah. Kancing ke tiga dan ke empat yang berada di tengah.

Dua kancing atas yang tersisa.

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan kain sialan itu menghalangi pemandangan indahnya.

Sebelum dua kancing itu menyatu dan mengunci tubuh pemuda di depannya, Sasuke telah bergerak lebih dulu. Tangannya bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya untuk menahan lengan pemuda itu. Menggelengkan kepala ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan raut bertanya. Naruto mengerti, dua kancing kemeja yang tersisa ia biarkan tetap pada posisinya, memberi pemandangan terbuka pada dada bagian atasnya.

Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Naruto. Menghisap dalam-dalam aroma _petrichor_ yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Aroma yang sangat disukainya. Aneh memang bagaimana tubuh kecoklatan terbakar matahari pemuda itu bisa menguarkan aroma yang hanya ada setelah hujan pertama reda.

Hanya seperti itu.

Hingga kata-kata yang sering keluar dari bibir tipisnya dengan konstan keluar lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Desau angin yang lancang menggoyangkan gorden jendela di belakang mereka menjawab semuanya. Berikut sepasang _biner_ lain yang tersembunyi di balik _metal_ yang sedikit terbuka. _Biner _basah di wajah tampan yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hari ini pulang terlambat."

Sosok itu menghentikan tarian garpunya pada _plate_ dengan _steak_ yang tersisa setengah di atasnya. Ia mencoba melempar direksinya pada sosok pucat Uchiha Sasuke di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada kelas _dance_ dengan Naruto."

Keheningan yang mengerikan menyapa. Garpu dengan potongan _steak_ itu tertahan di udara. Lama.

"Oh." Rona keterkejutan melanda wajah itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali datar—_ia berhasil menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik. _Sangat baik. Cukup baik hingga _biner_ milik Sasuke tak mampu menangkap kristal samar di sudut-sudut matanya. Kristal samar yang nyaris jatuh dan membentuk sungai di sepasang kulit pipinya yang nyaris sama sempurnanya dengan milik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku." Sasuke berujar sekali lagi. Datar namun melempar belati beracun ke telinga dan hati pemuda di depannya, Itachi—nama pemuda berwajah malaikat itu.

Mereka sangat berbeda. Itachi dan Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke adalah Lucifer, maka Itachi adalah Gabriel.

Dua malaikat yang bertolak belakang bagai _yin_ dan _yang_.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti hujan turun?"

"Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan cerah."

"Ramalan cuaca bisa saja salah seperti kemarin—"

"—aku akan menunggu hujan reda."

Diam.

"Lebih baik begitu, karena kau—_tubuhmu tidak tahan dengan hujan_."

Percakapan berhenti. Keheningan kembali menunjukkan eksistensi.

_Steak_ di piring Sasuke sudah habis sejak tadi. Menyisakan potongan rebusan wortel di sisi piring. Ia kini mengusap bibirnya dengan _tissue_. Sedikit melempar lirikan pada _plate_ milik Itachi yang masih menyisakan setengah _steak_. Tak berubah sejak Sasuke membuka percakapan. Pemuda itu seolah benar-benar telah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia menunduk. Menghindari mata Sasuke.

Menyembunyikan sesuatu, sementara Sasuke tak ingin mencari tahu.

Pun ketika akhirnya ia bangkit lebih dulu, menyampirkan tasnya dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa suara.

Ini sudah biasa.

Kebiasaan ini sudah terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tak mengerti ketika akhirnya pertahanan Itachi runtuh setelah tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu. Itachi menyerah begitu Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya. Begitu lelaki yang menguarkan aroma _mint_ dan pinus itu pergi dari hadapannya, Itachi lantas berubah menjadi seperti wanita, lemah. Bahkan wanita yang sebenarnya saja tidak akan selemah ini. Tidak akan seperti dirinya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja dan menangis diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau akan menguasai gerakan _popping_ itu dengan cepat."

Suara tepuk tangan Naruto memantul di ruangan berukuran sedang yang menjadi tempat para siswa klub _dance_ biasa berlatih.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakkannya dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang bersandar dengan satu lutut tertekuk ke belakang dan berat tubuh yang ia berikan seluruhnya pada dinding beku di belakangnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak melempar air mineral ke arah Sasuke yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Ia melepas dinding dingin di belakangnya dan berjalan melewati Sasuke ke arah jendela di belakang pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan air mineralnya itu. Netra Naruto memandang menembus kaca bening yang menampilkan bayangan di luar ruang _dance_ yang terbangun permanen di lantai dua.

"Hujan turun lagi." Sasuke berbalik dan berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Di luar, monokrom kelabu menutupi warna biru yang biasa langit tampilkan. Tetesan hidrogen dioksida mulai mengeroyok bumi dengan segala keangkuhan mereka. Sesekali kilat menyempurnakannya dengan duetnya bersama suara petir.

Dunia berduka.

Satu hari yang begitu buruk di akhir Oktober. Bahkan masih jelas dalam lipatan ingatan Sasuke tentang wanita cantik yang membacakan ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini. _Cerah_ katanya.

Tapi, melihat bagaimana hujan menyerang bumi, semua tahu bahwa wanita itu salah.

Sasuke mendesah.

Apalagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari cuaca ekstrem di satu hari di penghujung musim gugur?

"Di sini dingin." Sasuke merapatkan _blazer_ abu-abunya.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. Sasuke mencibir.

Namun Sasuke membatu ketika pemuda itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan mengangkat lengannya. Naruto yang kini berdiri menghadapnya mengusap dahi basah Sasuke dengan tangan berkulit _tan_-nya yang eksotis. Senyum sinis pemuda itu belum menghilang, pun ketika bibirnya bergerak seiring tarian jemarinya di dahi pucat Sasuke, menyingkirkan peluh berikut surai kebiruan yang lancang jatuh di dahinya. "Tapi kau berkeringat, Bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih menyerang bumi di luar sana. Bumi masih berotasi. Detak jam masih berjalan.

Kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang sejak hujan belum turun tadi. Tapi, Sasuke masih bertahan di ruang klub _dance_-nya. Melatih beberapa gerakan—bersama Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah ketua klub _dance_. Bersama Sasuke, mereka disebut-sebut sebagai _duo_ yang paling kompak. Gerakan tubuh Naruto yang menawan saat menari terlihat begitu sempurna saat Sasuke ikut bergerak bersamanya.

Keduanya memang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk memadukan gerakan. Baik gerakan _dance _atau—

"Sial...tanganmu semakin cepat saja, Dobe."

Jemari Naruto sibuk dengan dada Sasuke, sementara gigi Sasuke telah bekerja dengan baik di atas kemeja Naruto dan mulai melepas kancing-kancing yang mengunci apa yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja putih yang menjadi seragam sekolah mereka. Sesekali Sasuke melenguh tertahan saat tangan Naruto yang nakal menyentuh sesuatu di dadanya. Naruto menyeringai. Dada adalah tempat tersensitif milik Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, tanganmu perlu dihukum," kata Sasuke setelah Naruto bergerak lebih liar dengan menekan dan sesekali mencubit tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Ia yang telah selesai melepas kancing kemeja Naruto dengan giginya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tatapan datarnya menghujam tajam ke arah Naruto yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti_—berpura-pura tak mengerti._

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan dengan gerakan cepat—atau Naruto yang terlalu lambat untuk menyadarinya, Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak, memberi _gesture_ memeluk yang nyatanya ia tengah berusaha mengikat pergelangan tangan Naruto di belakang tubuh pemuda itu dengan dasinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia berusaha melepas ikatan Sasuke dengan menggerakkan tangannya, sia-sia. Ikatan itu memang tidak erat, tapi Sasuke mengikatnya dengan simpul yang tak akan terlepas tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Hanya dengan cara ini tanganmu bisa diam" jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Hanya sosok berjiwa _bottom_ yang bersikap pengecut seperti ini," sindir Naruto sarkastis.

"Huh?" alis kanan Sasuke terangkat tinggi.

"Aku tahu alasanmu mengikatku adalah untuk menghindari jemariku yang kebetulan adalah kelemahanmu."

'Kau itu sok tahu dan terlalu banyak bicara, _Dobe_."

"Lalu kau mau apa, _Teme_? Lepaskan ikatanku."

"Tidak." Sasuke memberi jeda di antara lipatan kalimatnya. "Setidaknya dengan begini kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara."

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan mudah ia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Naruto yang secara kooperatif membiarkan lidah milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengekploitasi mulutnya. Mengabasen deretan giginya. Menggelitik langit- langi mulutnya, dan menghisap lidahnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalan ciuman dan mulai membalas pergerakan lidah basah Sasuke. Tarian lidah yang harmonis, saling membelit mengalirkan friksi nikmat yang aneh seiring aliran darah mereka. Menggetarkan tiap saraf tubuh, memaksa jantung bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dingin perlahan menghilang. Ia merasa malu dan memilih bergerak maju mengikuti waktu.

"Ugh..."

Pautan lidah itu terlepas. Mungkin setelah beberapa musim berjalan. Menciptakan benang _saliva _samar yang langsung terputus saat dua wajah itu menjauh.

Sasuke terengah, berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Aku tidak ingin curang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke belum memberi jawaban. Ia bergerak meraih dasi Naruto yang tersampir di leher lelaki itu, tak terikat.

"Seperti ini." Sasuke mengikatkan dasi yang kini berubah fungsi menjadi _blindfold_ di sepasang biner sewarna _blackhole_-nya. "Kita seri bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu tahu bagaimana membuat semua ini jadi menarik. Tangannya memang terikat, tapi mata Sasuke juga tertutup dasi yang menjadi _blindfold_.

Sasuke benar, mereka seri.

"Begini lebih baik, Jenius," puji Naruto seraya tertawa lebar.

Sasuke membalas dengan menarik kurva di wajahnya, membentuk lengkung senyum samar yang memesona. "Tuntun aku, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pulang hujan-hujanan begini?"

Suasana di lantai dasar sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Hujan memang sudah tidak sederas tadi, hanya tinggal rintik yang masih tertatih mencoba meraih bumi. Tapi, hujan memang belum benar-benar berhenti.

"Tidak." Sasuke menadahkan tangannya. Membiarkan likuid bening itu meluncur di sela jemarinya. "Aku akan menunggu hujan reda."

"Oh, aku tahu."

"Apa?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Memandang heran sosok bersurai _blonde_ di sisinya.

"Kau 'kan penakut," jawab Naruto santai. "Bahkan cukup penakut untuk melawan hujan."

"Sial," desis Sasuke kesal.

Naruto terbahak. Sasuke melirik pemuda itu, tidak tahan untuk tidak melemparkan likuid yang berhasil ia tampung di tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Yah! Ini dingin, _Teme_."

"Salah sendiri." Sasuke mencibir. Namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa samar melihat Naruto yang sibuk mengumpat saat tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah basahnya.

Beberapa siswa yang tersisa dan ikut terjebak hujan melempar pandangan aneh kepada _dua_ orang pemuda itu. Sejak tadi pandangan itu mereka layangkan, dan Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Pun ketika salah satu dari siswi itu akhirnya menyerah.

"Se-Sasuke-_senpai_..." panggil siswi dengan _tag name_ Hyuuga Hinata di dadanya. Cantik.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan menatap gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

"K-kau... maksudku...teman—tawamu." Gadis itu menunduk dan memilin-milin ujung _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan di atas _blazer_-nya. Terlalu gugupkah karena menyapa salah satu _idol_ sekolah, hei?

"Kami mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. 'Terlalu dingin,' pikir Hinata. Bahkan suasana di sekitar mereka saat ini pun tak sebeku kata-kata Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa siswa melihat adegan itu dalam diam.

"Bu-bukan. maksudku—Ah! Ma-maaf, hujan sudah berhenti, lebih baik aku pulang. Aku duluan, _Senpai_. Permisi." Hinata berbalik dan menarik lengan dua teman gadisnya sebelum akhirnya memaksa dua gadis itu untuk menembus hujan bersamanya.

Hujan belum benar-benar berhenti. Masih sama seperti rantaian menit-menit yang tadi. Ya, eksistensi gerimis masih ada di sekitar mereka.

Sasuke melongo. Ia terdiam dengan dahi berkerut seraya menatap kepergian Hinata.

Gadis yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hujan sudah berhenti." Sasuke menengadah.

Memandang monokrom abu-abu yang bergerak perlahan mengembalikan biru langit yang sempat ia tutupi. Langit telah benar-benar berhenti menangis.

Kini aspal tempat Sasuke berpijak menguarkan aroma pekat yang khas.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Mengunci sepasang _biner_-nya rapat-rapat sementara hidungnya mengembang mencoba mencium bau khas yang hujan tinggalkan.

_Petrichor._

Ia mencoba menghirup aroma sehabis hujan itu sekuat-kuatnya. Mencoba menghabiskan aroma udara itu untuknya sendiri. Terengah memaksa organ respirasinya bekerja lebih.

"Hujan selalu saja turun saat siang hari dan berhenti saat sore."

Sasuke membenarkan dalam hati kata-kata pemuda di sisinya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan orang katakan saat melihat kita?" Sosok itu, Uzumaki Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mencoba memecah kebekuan Sasuke berikut suasana dingin yang mengalun di sekitar mereka.

"Aku tak mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum miris. _"Dua orang pemuda di bawah hujan. Saling bergandengan tangan. Bukankah itu sangat aneh—dan menjijikkan?"_

"Kau bisa pergi kalau kau merasa jijik."

"Bodoh."

"Aduh!" Sasuke memekik ketika Naruto menginjak kakinya. "Untuk apa ini, _Dobe_?"

"Kaupikir aku bisa pergi dengan tanganmu yang terus-terusan menggandengku? Ini memalukan."

Sasuke menatap pemuda di sisinya dan tertawa begitu menyadari ia memegang tangan Naruto terlalu erat layaknya kekasih yang sedang bersama. Tawa Sasuke menarik beberapa orang yang melintas melirik aneh ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli. Toh lirikan dan pandangan aneh itu sudah sering ia dapatkan. Lagipula mereka memang sepasang kekasih bukan?

Hanya saja mereka sama-sama pria. Sedangkan bergandengan tangan di tengah jalan antar dua pria itu sangat menjijikkan—kecuali kau tengah memberi _fanservice_ pada _fujoshi_ yang melintas.

Sayangnya, tatapan yang Sasuke dapatkan bukan tatapan penuh kekaguman dari _fujoshi_, melainkan tatapan aneh, kasihan, dan meremehkan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Hanya saja pemuda bersurai _raven _itu sudah tak ambil peduli. Mungkin tatapan itu hadir karena mereka tahu jika ia seorang _gay_, seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Dan para penatap hanyalah sosok-sosok yang berpikir hipokrit.

"Berpegangan tangan itu bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu cium aku."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau menantangku?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia memilih menarik kepala Sasuke mendekat. Menyatukan bibir mereka sementara tangannya bergerak meremas surai bersiluet kebiruan Sasuke. Mereka kembali berciuman di tengah aroma _petrichor_ yang hujan tinggalkan.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik, mungkin malah abad yang telah berlalu ciuman itu mendadak terlepas.

Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan sosok berwajah teduh yang sangat dikenalnya. Itachi yang kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah terluka dan berduka. Personifikasi Gabriel itu tak sendiri. Di sisinya ada Akasuna no Sasori, sang personifikasi Rafael, rekan kerja Itachi yang berdiri dengan jas khas petugas kesehatan membalut tubuhnya.

"_Nii-san_..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan menjemputku."

"Aku tidak menjemputmu. Kita hanya kebetulan bertemu." Itachi menghela napas. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan pulang bersama Naruto?"

Itachi terkesiap. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Wajah itu berubah. Muram kembali menyelimuti tanpa permisi.

"Sasuke, kumohon..." Jika bisa, bersujud pun Itachi rela. Asalkan semua bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Kau terlalu sering memohon hal yang sama."

Itachi tak ingin menyerah. Ia tidak ingin kalah. Tidak dengan taruhan hidupnya. Berkali-kali pun ia akan terus mencoba. Mengulang. Me-_replay_. Dengan jeda atau tanpa jeda sama sekali. Itachi tidak ingin berhenti untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke bumi. Ia rela jika harus menjadi gravitasi, asalkan ia berhasil menarik Sasuke kembali.

"Sasuke... tapi, Naruto itu—!"

"Kau buta?! Naruto ada di sini!"

Itachi menunduk. Sasori meremas bahunya, memberi kekuatan. Kekuatan yang membuat remasan jemari Itachi pada surat kabar yang terbit setahun lalu di tangannya mengerat. Ia berusaha agar kristal hangat di ujung matanya tidak lolos. Tidak untuk saat ini. Di saat ia sudah berusaha tuli dan buta atas pandangan menusuk dari para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka, yang sesaat singgah. Mencoba mencari tahu, namun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih kembali berjalan, setelah melepas pandangan menyakitkan.

Seandainya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Karena tak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas semua kejadian ini.

Tidak Sasuke, tidak Sasori—yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa sebelumnya—tidak juga dirinya sendiri, atau Uzumaki Naruto? Ya, mungkin pemuda itu yang seharusnya disalahkan, karena ia telah membuat adik dari Uchiha Itachi menjadi seperti ini. Jika saja ia bisa... Jika saja Itachi bisa memaksa Naruto untuk kembali—mengembalikan adiknya. Mengembalikan hidup Sasuke-nya.

Jika saja bisa...

* * *

_"__Hei, Teme__…" Naruto memanggil pelan._

_"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab tanpa memandang pemuda di sisinya._

"_Daisuki_…"

_'Deg.'_

_Dan keheningan yang menakutkan mengalun pelan._

_..._

"_Kau menjijikkan, Naruto."_

"_Maafkan aku, _Teme._"_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku selama ini bersahabat dengan seorang _gay_?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ternyata ketua klub _dance_ itu seorang _gay_."_

"_Menjijikkan. Kaum seperti itu seharusnya mati saja."_

"_Kasihan Sasuke-_kun_ yang harus berteman dengan _gay_."_

"_Sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatanmu sebagai ketua klub _dance_, Naruto-_san_."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Naruto-_kun_ ditindas."_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_?! Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?"_

"_...Naruto yang membiarkan dirinya sendiri ditindas."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jadi kau si _gay _itu?"_

"_Dasar makhluk menjijikkan."_

'_Bugh.'_

'_Duak.'_

"_Rasakan ini, Jalang! Makhluk menjijikkan sepertimu sebaiknya mati saja."_

'_Buag.'_

'_Buag.'_

* * *

"Kau tidak ingin pulang dengan kami?"

Lama. Sasuke terdiam. Tak melempar jawaban. Sasori menunggu.

"Tidak."

Sasori mengangguk pelan. Tangannya bergerak, meraih lengan Itachi. Membawa pemuda itu berjalan kembali ke mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Sasori membawa Itachi menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang mereka untuk sesaat sebelum melepas pandangan suramnya.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke setelah mobil yang membawa Sasori dan kakaknya menghilang.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya kesunyian yang menyapa perlahan.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Sepi.

Sasuke menoleh.

Kosong.

Aroma _petrichor_ telah menghilang.

Langit membiru dan akan kembali biru. Uchiha Sasuke tahu itu.

* * *

"_Apa karena kita sama-sama pria...lalu perasaan ini lantas menjadi sebuah dosa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Ada siswa yang bunuh diri!"_

"_Siapa?"_

* * *

Sasori duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia membawa mobil itu melaju pelan, dan membiarkan Itachi yang kini melepaskan genggamannya pada surat kabar lama yang dari tadi berada di tangannya. Kertas buram itu terbang, yang akhirnya tak mampu mengejar roda mobil Itachi dan Sasori yang tengah melaju.

Lalu menyerah dan jatuh di sisi jalan.

Surat kabar itu membiarkan angin menggoda dan membuka beberapa halamannya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

Berhenti di sebuah berita yang menjadi _headline_ utama di bulan Oktober, setahun yang lalu.

'_**Uzumaki Naruto (16), Siswa yang Bunuh Diri di Atap Sekolah'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dulu, aku membenci aroma yang hujan sisakan._

_Karena aroma itu menguar bersama pekat warna darahmu, mengingatkanku akan kematian yang sunyi dan kesepianku setelah kau tinggalkan. Kesepian yang tersisa bersama penyesalan yang memuakkan. _

_Aku membenci diriku sendiri setelah semua ini berlalu. Aku membenci bagaimana aku harus membohongimu—dan hatiku. Aku benci bagaimana kenyataan jika aku pun sekotor dirimu, merasuk dan mengejekku. _

_Tunggu, apakah perasaan ini kotor? _

_Apakah karena kita sama-sama pria...lalu cinta ini berarti dosa? Kau yang saat itu bertanya dan aku yang bodoh kau biarkan untuk menjawabnya. Jika perasaan itu adalah dosa, maka aku yang menyakiti dan membunuhmu lebih pantas disebut sebagai pendosa._

_Tapi, kini aku justru menyukainya. Aku aku kini memujanya._

_Karena bersama asap _petrichor_ yang membumbung ke udara aku merasakan kehadiranmu secara perlahan._

_Kau yang hanya datang saat aroma _petrichor_ menguar memenuhi udara di sekitarku. Hingga aku ragu apakah aku menghirup oksigen atau dirimu. Kehadiranmu seiring aroma _petrichor_ yang hujan sisakan untukku._

_Sementara jika langit kembali biru, perlahan aroma _petrichor_ menguap dan menghilang... begitu juga sosokmu. Aku yang menjadi penyebab kematianmu. Aku yang juga sebenarnya—_

"—_**sangat mencintaimu."**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
